1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor structure, and particularly to an LED (light emitting diode) die, a method for manufacturing the LED die and an automobile lamp having the LED die.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, faster switching, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted their wide use as a light source.
A typical automobile lamp structure includes an LED light source, a reflecting shell, a shading portion and a lens. The LED light source generally generates light with different brightness in a radiation angle, which leads to the LED light source and the lens can not be directly engaged together to obtain a light source with evenly brightness. Accordingly, light emitted from the LED light source should be reflected by the reflecting shell and converged to the shading portion firstly. The light is regulated to a preset shape and radiate to ambient environment through the lens. However, the reflecting shell enlarges a volume of the automobile lamp structure and increases a manufacturing cost of the automobile lamp structure.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an automobile lamp which can overcome the above-described problems.